Lettre à Harry Potter
by Umbre77
Summary: Je ne suis pas écrivain. Tout juste un sorcier adolescent. Je ne suis pas devin. Tout juste un simple narrateur du moment.' Présence de Slash HPDM


------

**Lettre à Harry Potter**

De Umbre77

------

_Je ne suis pas écrivain. Tout juste un sorcier adolescent. _

_Je ne suis pas devin. Tout juste un simple narrateur du moment. _

_Je veux te raconter. Je veux te faire rêver. _

_Je veux qu'en lisant ses mots, tes yeux verts brillent comme autrefois. _

_Je veux qu'en lisant mon cœur, Tu ais foi en moi. _

_Je ne sais pas si tu aimeras. Tout juste si tu liras. _

_Je ne sais pas si ça marchera. Mais je l'espère pour moi. _

_Car sans toi, je me meurs. Car sans toi, chaque seconde est une heure. _

_Chaque jour une semaine. Chaque semaine une année… Une année hantée de tes cheveux d'ébène. _

_Je te fixe tous les jours. J'espère que tu sentiras mon amour. _

_Mon cœur t'appelle à chaque instant. Mais toi, tu deviens chaque fois plus distant. _

_- -_

_Je ne suis pas écrivain. Tout juste un sorcier adolescent. _

_Je ne suis pas devin. Tout juste un simple narrateur du moment. _

_Je suis tombé amoureux de toi dès les premiers instants. _

_Simple enfant innocent, des yeux verts brillants doucement… _

_Pas une seule seconde, je n'ai douté que tu m'aimerais. _

_Pas un instant, je n'ai compris que tu me détesterais. _

_Une phrase et c'était terminé. _

_Seize mots et tu m'as méprisé. _

_Tu m'as perforé le cœur de ta haine. _

_J'ai riposté avec mon attitude hautaine. _

_Œil pour œil, dent pour dent. _

_Je me suis montré froid et arrogant. _

_Tu t'es montré furieux, impétueux. _

_J'étais fou de toi, mais j'ai fermé les yeux. _

_J'ai emprisonné mon cœur et je t'ai blessé. _

_Pendant six années, je t'ai persécuté. _

_- - _

_Je ne suis pas écrivain. Tout juste un sorcier adolescent. _

_Je ne suis pas devin. Tout juste un simple narrateur du moment. _

_Cette dernière année est l'ultime. _

_Celle de mes confessions intimes. _

_Car cette année marque le choix. _

_Celui entre la lumière ou les ténèbres : La vie ou le combat contre toi. _

_Je n'ai malheureusement pas d'alternative. _

_Je dois dire oui si je veux vivre. _

_Mais te combattre est trop dure pour moi. _

_Voilà pourquoi je fais ce choix. _

_Ce soir, je vais dire non. _

_Ce soir, je vais mourir. _

_Ce soir, je t'enverrai cet éternel soupir. _

_Celui des amours ignorées, des désespérés sans autre solution. _

_J'ai reçu la lettre de père il y a deux jours. _

_Son Maître me réclame et sonne le glas de mon amour. _

_Je te révèle tout et j'accepte mon destin. _

_- -_

_Je ne suis pas écrivain. Tout juste un sorcier adolescent. _

_Je ne suis pas devin. Tout juste un simple narrateur du moment. _

_Pendant six années, je t'ai observé. _

_Je t'ai regardé rire, je t'ai regardé pleuré. _

_Je t'ai aimé, je t'ai insulté. _

_Et toi, tu ne savais pas. _

_Tu ne savais pas que chacun de tes sourires me rendait plus amoureux de toi. _

_Tu ne savais pas que chacune de tes paroles étaient dégustée par moi. _

_Tu ne voyais pas que la haine sur mon visage n'était que tromperie. _

_Tu ne voyais pas que mon amour pour toi démentait mes infamies._

« Le célèbre Harry Potter. Il ne peut même pas entrer dans une librairie sans faire la une des journaux. »

_Puisse-tu me pardonner ma cruauté. _

_J'étais jeune, j'étais sot. _

_J'étais amoureux, j'étais ignoré. _

« Alors, il paraît que tu es tombé dans les pommes, Potter ? C'est vrai ce que dit Londubat ? Tu t'es vraiment évanoui ? »

_Puisse-tu me pardonner mes ignominies. _

_Pas un instant, je n'ai pensé ce que j'ai dit. _

_Je ne me suis jamais vraiment moqué. _

_J'ai préservé les apparences, protégé mon masque de cruauté. _

« Est-ce que tu as l'intention de t'inscrire ? J'imagine que toi, tu ne vas pas t'en priver, Potter ? Tu ne rates jamais une occasion de faire le malin… »

_Puisse-tu pardonner mon comportement enfantin. _

_Je n'ai jamais pensé que tu jouais les héros. _

_Juste que tu étais en danger beaucoup trop tôt…_

_J'aurai aimé des jours paisibles. _

_J'aurai aimé te montrer la fausseté de mes airs insensibles. _

« Tu te prends pour un grand homme, Potter. Mais attends un peu. Je t'aurai. Je ne te laisserai pas envoyer mon père en prison… »

_J'aurai préféré l'enfer aux barreaux. _

_Cela m'aurait délivré des chaînes qu'est devenu mon nom. _

_Cela m'aurait permis de sauver ma peau. _

_De ne pas mourir si tôt. _

_Mais mon heure est venue, il me faut quitter le château. _

_Puisses-tu me pardonner quand tu liras ses mots. _

_Puisses-tu comprendre que mes paroles n'étaient que simulation. _

_Puisses-tu te souvenir de moi comme d'un garçon amoureux. _

_Non pas comme d'un jeune con, _

_Un prétentieux. _

_- -_

_Je ne suis pas écrivain. Tout juste un sorcier adolescent. _

_Je ne suis pas devin. Tout juste un simple narrateur du moment. _

_J'ai voulu te faire rêver, mais je t'ai juste fait pleurer. _

_J'ai voulu t'aimer, mais je t'ai juste déchiré. _

_Puisses-tu me pardonner… _

_Puisses-tu me pardonner…_

* * *

Et voilàààà… Chaque chose en son temps, voici mon nouveau OS… ça m'a prit trois heures et un mal de tête carabin ! Normalement, j'aurais du le mettre dans mon recueil d'OS, mais g remarqué que vous n'envoyez pas beaucoup de reviews, là… Or, j'aimerai vraiment savoir ce que vous en pensez… Merci de me donner votre avis et gros bisous ! 


End file.
